Metagross
by One Winged Royko
Summary: In the Orre region, after Pokemon Colliseum... What did Wes do with all those Shadow Pokemon he saved while taking down Team Snagem? Oneshot for now.


This randomly came to me after I snagged the Metagross in Pokemon Colliseum, and laughed at the thought of it having a Gentle nature. Enjoy.

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Everyone who lived in Orre had heard about the guy who defeated Team Snaggem and Cipher. He stole back all of their "shadow" Pokémon, but is now at odds end at what to do with them all. Some are still shadow, and some are purified.

The guy, named Wes, or Onyx, as he is known by, decided to hold a tournament to see who he could give all of his unused Pokémon to, as he didn't want them just rotting in a box. Everyone who signs up is given a random Pokémon. Even if you don't win the tournament, if he likes the way you handle your Pokémon, he lets you keep it. This is good for people like me, who want to become trainers, but cant, because there are no wild Pokémon in Orre.

I'm going to enter, and no matter what Pokémon I get, I'm going to prove that I have what it takes to become a trainer!

~Outskirt Stand~

Jeez, what a dump he chose to have the tournament. Ah well, it doesn't matter.

I head over to the signup sheet, and which requires only a name. I give mine, and a girl with orange hair gives me a pokeball. Her name is Rui, and she traveled with Onyx- I mean Wes, when he brought down Cipher.

Anxious for my turn, I examine the pokeball. It's not a normal red-and-white ball. Its completely white, and red where the black line is supposed to be.

I see lots of different Pokémon, and I know them all, thanks to my studies. Lidian, Swablu, Poliswine, Sneasal, Sunflora. Even a Tyranitar. Lots of Johto Pokémon. All the while, Wes and Rui sit near the edge of the battlegrounds, an Umbreon and Espeon napping in the sun.

Finally, my name is called. A guy with purple hair and a cowboy suit comes up on the opposite side of the field to face me.

The match is started. He throws his Pokémon out- a Slugma. I throw mine—

And almost faint. It's a Metagross. A BIG Metagross. And whats more, I have a type disadvantage.

"Slugma, Flamethrower!" he shouts, not wasting any time.

I panicked. "Dodge, Metagross!" It jumps out of the way of the fire, and stays airborn. Which reminded me it was also a Psychic type.

That was nice, because Slugma used Earthquake next.

Thinking about Metagross's size, and what Slugma just used, I ordered it to slam to the ground to create a move similar to Earthquake. Slugma took major damage.

Then Metagross got hit with Flamethrower.

"Metagross, attack forward!" I tried to get it to slam the Slugma so it would stop spewing flames, but it didn't seem to want to hit the other Pokémon. It just stood there, taking the damage.

"Try Iron Defense!" I said, out of desperation. Metagross glossed over in shiny metal, and the flames started to simply slide off and around Metagross.

I tried to get it to attack again. It zoomed up to the slugma with surprising speed, but only touched it slightly with one claw. It was still enough to knock the Slugma across the ring and out for good.

"Winner, Metagross!"

The Metagross looked surprised. I congratulated it, and examined it to make sure it was okay. It was sort of difficult due to its size.

I looked back over to Wes. He was talking to Rui, so I simply moved off the field and back to my starting position.

I fought several more times, with Metagross still being reluctant to attack for some reason. Once he just snapped, and delivered a powerful tackle called Shadow Rush. So I did have a shadow Pokémon after all. Greeaat. Which made the Metagross even more weird, as Shadow Pokémon are supposed to be really aggressive.

I didn't push it though, and had it use lots of indirect moves such as Eartquake and Psychic pushes. We were eventually defeated by a Houndoom, who had a double type advantage. Metagross didn't seem very dejected though, and amused itself by levitating me to sit on top of it. It amazed me how such simple things amused it, when it's supposed to be as smart as a super computer.

Wes awarded me the Metagross, which made me extremely happy. In those few battles, I had gotten rather attached to it. It was big and powerful, but didn't have much interest in attacking or hurting other things.

I soon found out the reason for this. As I became its owner, I went to a P.C. in the next town and found out its nature. Gentle. Of course. A gentle giant. I opened an Internet browser and looked up a nature guide for shadow Pokémon, and the best way to purify them.

Sitting in a daycare. You have to be joking.

* * *

Will write more if you guys are interested... Review, and you can tell me what Pokemon you want to see in the Daycare.


End file.
